ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Эйрдри
Section B Section B are a group of football fans and supporters who have followed Airdrieonians F.C. and more recently Airdrie United F.C., in Scottish football. Formed in 1977, the group have been well known throughout Scottish football for their boisterous, vociferous and often violent behaviour for nearly 35 years. The group is widely regarded as one of the most violent gangs in Scotland. In 2006 Airdrie fan Izak Cowie became the first person in Scotland banned from every football ground in the UK.1 In December 2007 Airdrie fan Ian Bear received a 5 year banning order after being charged with trouble at Paisley. Section B have featured in several publications over the years, including The Idler Book Of Crap Towns II (2004), Hooligans (September 2005 & updated September 2007), and Front Magazine (February 2006). Formation During the late 1960s and early to mid 1970s the town of Airdrie often witnessed hooliganism and misbehaviour in and around the old Broomfield stadium where Airdrieonians played. The larger clubs - namely Celtic, Rangers, Hearts and Hibs, would have an element of their support that would often cause bother with the local fans. Section B were formed as a direct response to this threat, and were originally made up of an amalgamation of smaller groups of gangs from around the town. This diverse mixture combined punks, mods and others. Contrary to popular belief, Section B were not named after the area of terracing where they mainly stood, but in tribute to a local punk band by the same name who were active at the time. Nowadays, Section B are sometimes represented at less significant games by the more youthful BBC (B Baby Crew) who were formed in 2005, however the main Section B and youth combine for the more important and significant games where numbers can still attain 50-70 plus, and on occasion as high as 100 or more. Activity Along with clashes with Celtic CSC (Celtic Soccer Crew)), Aberdeen ASC (Aberdeen Soccer Casuals) and several others, Section B have been involved in many more incidents (minor and serious) throughout the years including... Albion Rovers: # At Cliftonhill the game was stopped twice with around 50-70 Section B storming the home support. At the time the riot made the front page of The Glasgow Herald (1983). # Fighting broke out in the Cliftonhill ground at half time. (July 2010). # Section B wall and pitch graffiti were reported by local press at Cliftonhill pre-derby clash (March 2012) Ayr Utd.: # Pitch invasion, crossbar snapping and subsequent abandonment of the game at Somerset Park (May 2002). # ASC (Ayr Service Crew) at Airdrie with one Airdrie fan arrested (October 2009). # Fighting in Airdrie town centre with Ayr United5 ASC (March 2011). Bury: Section B are charged at by mounted police in Lancashire (October 1980). Clydebank: Section B caused trouble in The Atlantis pub on Kilbowie Road. This incident was reported in The Clydebank Post (1991). Dundee: # 60-70 Section B faced the Dundee Utility Crew outside McDiarmid Park in Perth after a B&Q Cup Final game (November 1994)). # 60-70 Section B caused disorder and tried to engage with the Utility after the game in Airdrie (February 2006). # Police tried (and failed) to keep around 50 plus Section B in New Broomfield stadium at the end of the game - Section B rushed the police and the scene was captured on camera (May 2006). Dunfermline Athletic: # After a controversial Skol Cup game at Tynecastle Park, Edinburgh 40-50 vandalized cars and smashed windows of a pub (1991). # 100 Section B in Fife and the police locked in the home fans at the end of the game (April 2006). # Dunfermline CSS (Carnegie Soccer Service) meet Section B after the end of the game in Airdrie (November 2009). # Fighting in the stadium bar at Airdrie before the game (May 2010). Falkirk: 50 travelled to meet around 30 Falkirk Fear - the fight was captured on CCTV.(March 2002). Gretna: Section B are involved in a racial incident at Gretna (September 2006). Hamilton: Running battles with Hamilton's ACF (Accies Casual Force) near New Douglas Park (March 2007). Hibs: # The Hibs team bus is attacked in Airdrie (1978). # Fighting around Easter Road with the CCS (Capital City Service) after a play-off tie (May 1997). Kilmarnock: After the game a group of Kilmarnock Paninaro are charged at outside Rugby Park, with 2 Airdrie fans arrested (September 2002). Morton: Around 100 Section B taunted the Greenock fans at New Broomfield, with a few fans trading blows with Morton MSC (Morton Soccer Crew) on the pitch at the end of the game (May 2007). Motherwell: # Section B had a major clash with local rivals Motherwell's SS (Saturday Service) (January 2007). # Confrontation with the SS at the annual central Scotland Apprentice Boys of Derry parade which was being held in Airdrie that year.(May 2007). Partick Thistle: A pitched battle and mass brawl with Partick Thistle8 NGE (North Glasgow Express) (May 2009). Ross County: 2 Airdrie fans are charged with vandalizing McDiarmid Park stadium in Perth at a Challenge Cup Final game (November 2008). Sparta Prague: 150 travelled to the Czech Republic and clashed with Sparta hooligans before and after the game (1992). St. Johnstone: Whilst trying to engage with the FCF (Fair City Firm) 2 Airdrie fans are arrested outside McDiarmid Park (March 2006). St. Mirren: # The LSD (Love Street Division) were in Airdrie for a cup final v Hamilton and fought with Section B (November 2005). # Fighting in Paisley town centre with St Mirren LSD (March 2006). Category:Шотландия